The Gifted One II
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Sequel to The Gifted One, Dan returns with a vengance and faces our favorite trio. Not as good as the original, i'll admit.


This story is not as good as it's prequel, I'll admit to that, but I hope you guys like it. Constructive criticisn is appreciated!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters (Nickelodeon) or Shadow the Hedgehog (yet another Sonic game that's made a cameo in a DP fic, Sega of course)

The Gifted One Part II

"Hey Sam, could you please give me hand over here!" Danny screamed as he dodged a blast Skulker shot at him.

"Fine, calm down." Sam stuck out her hand and sot a purple blast at Skulker's back. When he turned around, Danny trapped him in the Fenton thermos.

"Thanks for the save back there. Now let's hurry, Tucker is waiting for us at his place." Danny told Sam. Both of them flew over to the ally beside Tucker's house, because they had to hide their secret identities.

"It's about time you guys made it. Let's go, we are missing the start of the action movie marathon." Tucker said as they walked up to his house.

So the trio went inside and sat on the couch in Tucker's living room and turned on the movie marathon.

"So, why were you guys late?"

"Danny had some ghost trouble and he asked me to help." Sam wasn't exactly lying, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Speaking of getting help, who is that girl that fights with you Danny?" Tucker asked him. Danny and Sam started to panic. They didn't want to tell Tucker that it was Sam, because they didn't want him to be jealous.

Luckily Sam and Danny didn't have to answer, because an icy blue wisp of breath came out of Danny's mouth and he began to quiver slightly. Then Clockwork came in the room.

"Daniel, Samantha, I have some bad news. It seems Dan Phantom has escaped your thermos again. You must capture him before he causes more destruction." Clockwork instructed them and then he vanished.

"Hey guys, why was he talking to Sam too. And you never answered my question. Who is she?" Tucker was starting to get on Sam's nerves with that question, so she told him.

"Tucker do you really want to know? Who am I kidding of course you want to know. I am that girl okay? Can we please drop this now?" She was almost yelling.

"What!?!" Tucker yelled out loud in shock. He looked at Sam with an expression that was so strong it seemed as if it was carved there.

"Funny, Danny said the same thing when I told him."

"See, there was this prophecy about Sam, Dan Phantom, and I and Sam has telepathic powers." Danny decided to fully explain the situation.

Tucker was thinking of how he was always wanted to see who she was and that he wanted to go out with her when he said

"Guys, I'm so sorry that I was saying that I wanted to date her and all, I just never thought that it would be Sam. I'm really, really, sorry."

"Don't sweat it Tuck, its okay. You didn't know it was Sam, I know that you wouldn't go out with her if you knew that it was her while we are dating." Danny said. Yes, Danny and Sam were dating, but they decided that they didn't want to go too far so that they don't ruin their friendship with each other and with Tucker.

"Okay, thanks man, but don't you guys think you should come up with some plan to defeat Dan?" Tucker reminded them.

"He's right, and you should help us Tuck, you're still our best friend." Sam told him.

"Definitely."

"Thanks guys, but we really should start working on our plan."

"I've got one, but it may seem strange." Sam said.

"Well, what is it?"

"What is your weakness Danny?" Sam asked him.

"Well, my emotions I guess."

"And Vlad's?"

"His emotions."

"And isn't Dan just a mix of you and Vlad. Then, theoretically, Dan's weakness is his emotions. And if we can find a way to trigger his emotions, it'll make him even weaker." Sam explained.

"Sounds okay, but I didn't think ghosts had emotions." Tucker pointed out.

"How fake does that sound? It's probably another stereotype, if ghosts can feel anger and triumph, then why not any other emotions?" Sam debated.

"Well, it is worth trying. It may work. But how are we going to trigger those emotions?" Danny asked.

"How should I know? They are your and Vlad's emotions, you have to think about it." Sam answered.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to say it, Vlad will totally do anything for my mother." Danny said. "And, if anyone was to harm my family and friends, I wouldn't exactly go so easily on them. But remember, Dan tried and almost succeeded in killing you all, I don't think that he would go so easy on you."

"Wait, Dan almost killed us all? When was this?" Tucker and Sam were both really confused.

"Right, you guys can't remember that because Clockwork fixed everything. Remember when we first met Dan and we were in the future. Then you guys came back to Amity Park when you took off the medallions, right?"

Sam and Tucker nodded, wanted to know what happened next.

"Well, when I showed up there, that wasn't me, it was Dan in disguise. I was stuck in the ghost zone. I escaped when I used the Ghostly Wail for the first time. Then Jazz had sent the Boo-merang with a note tied to it telling me to go to Vlad. Vlad told me the whole story of what happened to cause Dan, after you died I went to live with him, he separated Fenton and Phantom. Then Danny Phantom separated Masters and Plasmius and joined with Plasmius. That's how Dan was born. He killed Fenton and went to destroy the world. Anyways, Dan in the present cheated on the exam, got caught and Lancer called mom and told her to meet him at the Nasty Burger. You knew it was going to blow and went to stop them. Dan revealed himself and attached everyone to the tank that was going to blow. Then I came and fought him, put him in the thermos. But I was weak and couldn't save you in time. Then it blew and for a split second, I thought you were all gone. Clockwork came and reversed time back to the CAT and took the thermos away." Danny said, then after he finished, he took a long deep breath.

"Are you serious?" Sam said with an expression that contained concern, fear, and shock all at the same time. Tucker was struck speechless with an expression similar to Sam's, but it had more fear in it.

"Would I kid about this?"

"Well, no but it's obvious that we need a new plan now." Sam brought up the original topic again.

"Well, we could try to trick him." Tucker, you had apparently gained the ability to speak again, suggested.

"Ha, that's a good one!" Danny said in a tone of voice that was filled with laughter. "Seriously Tuck, he has the brains of Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom in one person. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but it'd be awfully hard to trick him into anything."

"But think about it, Vlad plans everything out right. And it seems like Dan also does from what happened in the alternate timeline. So if we can get him to believe something and build a plan around it, I suppose we can defeat him if we make sure it doesn't happen." Tucker was trying to defend his idea.

"Well, that could work. But it would be really hard to come up with something that believable." Danny said.

"Well, we have to try something and if we can't come up with any better ideas, then it looks like that's the one we have to use." Sam settled the 'argument'. They were going to use Tucker's idea unless they could come up with something better. So the trio sat there for a few seconds quietly thinking until the silence was broken.

"Let's go to my parent's lab. They might have some new invention that could be to our advantage. Or if not, we can always use it to practice our powers." Danny spoke up.

"Fine with me" Tucker said.

"Then let's go." Sam said as she put her hand up to the charm on her necklace. Ever since she got it, she had always touched it. She wasn't sure why, maybe she was just checking that she had it or maybe it make her feel calmer and ready to take on the task at hand.

So the trio walked over to Fenton Works and went inside. On the table there was a note that said that Jack and Maddie had gone to find a gizmo they needed for a new invention, meaning they'd be out for a while.

"So let's go to the lab." Danny said as he put the note on the table.

When they got downstairs, the trio split up to look around for anything they could use against Dan. Then Sam found something new and unique.

"Hey guys, check this out." She called over to them.

When they came next to her, Danny and Tucker saw why she had asked them to come. There was another version of the ecto-skeleton. They thought it was the perfect solution until the three of them lifted it out. There was no power supply.

"It's not fully done, is it?" Tucker said.

"Nope, but I have an idea. We can fix it up so that everything we need to fight can be included. Then Tucker can use it to fight Dan with us." Sam answered.

"You think we can make this piece of junk work. It has no power pack, so it won't even turn on; it's just basically a suit." Danny thought she was kidding. It was impossible for them to have that done it time.

"Actually, Sam has a good idea. I think we can use some of my old PDA's to put together a working power pack that can actually get the suit to work without killing anyone. And we can probably use some of your parents' gadgets to make the suit powerful." Tucker said.

"Then let's go for it." Sam said. With that, they went to work taking apart Tucker's old PDA's to use the CPU's and the other chips to help power the ecto-skeleton. They put these all together in a box they made of scrap metal. They attached weapons and set up controls that activated each one. After they had completed it, Tucker went inside to test it out on the obstacle course.

"Ready Tuck?" Danny asked him.

"Let's do it."

He pressed the "on" button and he felt it charge up. He pushed the button for the anti ghost shield and it turned on. When Danny Phantom tried to go through, he got hit against it, so they were sure that worked. Then he used the ecto-granade gun and it worked too. They continued to test weapons and everything was operational.

Just then, they heard the front door out and Jack screamed "We're home!" even though he wasn't sure if anyone was on the house. The trio panicked because Danny was in ghost mode, Sam was cloaked and ready to use her powers and Tucker was in the suit. Danny quickly made then intangible and they went to his room. There they turned back to normal, except for Tucker who was out of the suit already. The three of them ran downstairs to greet Jack and Maddie.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." Danny greeted his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Sam said politely.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. F." Tucker said in a laid back tone.

"Hi Danny. Hello Sam, Tucker. How are you guys doing?" Maddie asked.

"We're cool, we were just playing some video games upstairs." Danny answered. Of course, this wasn't exactly what they were doing, but they had turned Danny's Play Station 2 on as they were coming down so they'd have an excuse.

"Okay, you can go back to your game now."

So the three of them went back upstairs to play "Shadow the Hedgehog." Of course, the maximum amount of players for a PS2 is 2 players, so Danny and Tucker played first and Sam would play the winner because she was good at this game. Danny won the game easily, because Tucker was busy testing out the camera views and the different weapons and didn't realize Danny was behind him and shooting him too. Then Sam took the controller from Tucker and began to play. After the ten minute time limit was up and it was up to the ring total to decide the winner, they realized they both tied at 89 rings. The trio continued to play until Danny's ghost sense went off. The ghost was nowhere to be seen, so the trio assumed it was an invisible Dan Phantom. Sam using her mind reading powers to see if he was anywhere in the room and heard a faint noise in her head. "Keep it quiet, she'll sense you. She was always a bit smart." The voice was a bit deep and very familiar.

"Guys, it's him, he's here." Sam sent her friends a telepathic warning.

When they got the message, both Danny and Tucker, who was now in the suit, were on there guard. Danny walked up to Sam and whispered "Can you tell where he is?"

"Somewhere in this room." Sam was trying to find the source of the noise, it was very close by. "He is somewhere behind us."

Danny took a chance and shot an ectoplasmic blast from where Sam said Dan might be, right behind them. It was a very lucky shot because Dan became visible.

"Hello Danny. Sam. Tucker." Dan said in his normal voice.

"This isn't the time for greetings." Danny said.

"Danny, I'd thought those 2 idiots of our parents had taught you some manners." He said, smirking.

That comment got Danny angry. He held his hands up in a sort of a circle shape and a sphere of ectoplasm formed in between his palms.

"There's that temper of your again. Your letting your emotions get the best of you, as usual."

Then the sphere in Danny's hands turned from there normal green to a blinding white color and he shot it straight at Dan's chest. The shot sent Dan flying backwards.

"Well, your powers are improving, I'll give you that." Dan told Danny as he got back up to his feet and shot a red blast at Danny. Danny got hit by it and fell down. Sam saw the slight look of pain of Danny's face and formed a dark purple blast, which she shot at Dan. Apparently, Dan was too busy watching Danny suffer to notice and he turned to face Sam and Tucker. He aimed a ball of energy at Sam, but she put up a force field and it bounced back. Tucker used one of the micro pieces of ammo from the suit at Dan and it damaged him quite a bit. He shook his head and got up… just in time to get hit by another blast from… Danny! Danny had gotten up after he felt less dizzy and had hit Dan with a plasma blast. At the same time, Sam and Tucker both hit him with there own blasts and he collapsed. Then, they took out yet another Fenton Thermos and put him inside.

"Don't you think he'll escape again?" Tucker asked.

"Nope." Sam sounded positive.

"How can you be so sure?" Tucker questioned her.

"Because I put a miniature ghost shield on the inside of this one. He's stuck on the inside until someone pushes the "release" button and the shield turns off." Sam explained.

"Do you always have to be like 100 steps ahead of us?" Danny asked half jokingly half seriously.

"Yes."

Then the trio began to laugh, they were finally free from Dan, at least, for a while.

A terrible ending, yes, but I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Flamers will be punished!


End file.
